jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvia Trench
| occupation = | affiliation = | status = Active | role = Bond Girl | portrayed = Eunice Gayson, Nikki van der Zyl (Voice) | first_appearance = Dr. No (film) | last_appearance = From Russia with Love (film) }} Sylvia Trench is a recurring love interest of James Bond. She appeared in the first two official James Bond films, Dr. No (1962) and From Russia with Love (1963), portrayed by the late British actress Eunice Gayson. As with many female characters in the firsts films, she was dubbed by Nikki van der Zyl. Biography ''Dr. No (film) At the classy Le Cercle casino in London, James Bond plays Baccarat with a crowd of people. Sylvia sits across the table. It should be noted that Trench can be credited with giving the cinematic Bond his most iconic catchphrase; at the Chemin table, when Bond asks her name, she replies: ''"Trench, Sylvia Trench" and when she asks Bond his he replies in the now-familiar style, mimicking (perhaps playfully mocking) Trench's own cadence. When he receives a message from M and excuses himself, she follows him. He gives her his card and invites her to lunch the next day. After meeting with M, Bond returns to his apartment. There, he finds Sylvia putting golf balls into a hat wearing only a button-up shirt of his. Although he must run to the airport, he spends a quick amount of time with her. ''From Russia with Love (film) Six months later, Sylvia has a picnic with Bond beside a river in his car, and notices the scar on his back. Much to her disappointment, Bond is called by Miss Moneypenny for his next mission, to retrieve a coding device from the Russians. Annoyed at the fact as this happened the last time her and Bond were sharing a romantic moment, Sylvia tries to woo Bond into staying with her for a little longer before he leaves, but fails as he departs on his mission shortly afterwards. Behind the scenes Originally, Trench was to be a recurring woman character in the films, with the running gag of Bond being called away just as things were becoming interesting, however the idea was scrapped from ''Goldfinger. Sylvia Trench was supposed to have appeared in the first six films, becoming the principal Bond Girl in her last one. Not including photographs and other such references, Sylvia remains one of the two Bond Girls to make a return appearance in a second film (the second being Rubelvitch). Lois Maxwell was given the choice of both Sylvia Trench and Miss Moneypenny, and picked the latter (whom she would portray for 14 movies), considering that Trench's role, which included appearing in immodest dress, was too sexual. Eunice Gayson was invited by Terence Young as they worked together in Zarak and he stated that "You always bring me luck in my films." Gallery Eunice-Gayson.jpg|Publicity photograph of actress Eunice Gayson in costume. dr no sylvia & bond.jpg|Sylvia plays chemin-de-fer with Bond, as seen in Dr. No (1962). 994c058565238999f6d658cb713c59da.jpg|Sylvia admiring Bond's luck at chemin-de-fer, as seen in Dr. No (1962). sylvia 5.jpg|Remaining composed during her losing streak against Bond. As seen in Dr. No (1962). eunice2.jpg|Trench accompanies Bond to the Club foyer, as seen in Dr. No (1962). Sylvia Trench putting in 007's bedroom (Dr No).jpg|Sylvia Trench putting in 007's bedroom, as seen in Dr. No (1962). Sylvia Trench in Bond's shirt (Dr No).png|Sylvia wearing Bond's over-sized shirt, as seen in Dr. No (1962). References fr:Sylvia Trench Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Dr. No characters Category:From Russia with Love characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Female Characters Category:Voice Dubbed Characters Category:British Category:Recurring characters